Single ladies
by elmocrazy2010
Summary: One-shot. When Seung Jo embarrasses Ha Ni at the ring store, she has had enough. With the help of her friends, she gets revenge on him.


Oh Ha Ni huffed in frustration as she looked out at the scenery of the moving vehicle. It was such a beautiful day, only to be ruined by the almighty Baek Seung Jo. As she continues to stare out the window, his previous words kept haunting her and replaying in her head.

_Seung Jo's eyes stared right out the window as the dreaded words came out of his mouth,_

_"Maybe we should rethink the marriage thing."_

How dare he! Embarrassing me in front of all those people! Oh Ha Ni was furious. All she wanted was some fun bonding time with her future hubby, only to be let down by his huge ego. They were at home soon enough, Seung Jo turned to look at Ha Ni with one of his typical sharp stares. "Are you going to get out? I can't wait here all day," he says in his usual monotone voice.

Oh Ha Ni got out of the car in a huff and went in the Baek house. As she walked inside she was instantly greeted by Seung Jo's mother. "Oh Ha Ni! Did you find the dress you were looking for? I bet it's beautiful as my future daughter-in law," omma was beaming at her precious daughter as she failed to notice the look of disappointment that crossed her pretty features. "No omma, I haven't found the perfect dress yet," she smiled at her over enthusiastic mother. She couldn't disappoint her mother, after all the scheming and manipulating she has done for the lovely pair to be broken up.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you'll find a dress soon! I bet anything you wear will look extremely radiant on my daughter," she laughed light heartily," Seung Jo went to the library. I'm going to visit my old friend yoo ha re, and Eun Jo is staying at his friends house. It will only be you and Seung Jo in the house when he comes back."

Omma walked outside after hugging Ha Ni goodbye as she went out the door. Out

Side omma quietly laughed at her son and daughter, how can they trick their smart mother? She knows everything that's going on and will fix it, no matter what it takes.

Oh ha Ni was sitting at her desk, looking blankly at the computer in front of her. This is so frustrating! I love Seung Jo with all I have but he's never chased after me before.. I always do the chasing, it'd be nice for a change. Oh ha Ni thought just as she received a text message from Min-ah that herself and Joo-ri were coming over. Ha Ni smiled to herself, for some reason her friends always knew when she needed cheering up.

After a few minutes she finds herself talking to her friends. She tells them all about her fight with Seung Jo. They listened carefully while she ate the comfort food Min-Ah brought for them all. "Otoke? I'm so confused," Ha Ni frowned as she got more icecream for -ri suddenly slammed her icecream bowel down on the table as she suddenly got a brilliant idea. "I got it," she exclaimed happily as she looked down victoriously down at her friends.

"What is it," asked Min-ah as she looked up from her bowel curiously at the loud girl. "Okay I found out how we can cheer up Ha Ni! We should... Drum roll please," Joo-ri pauses for dramatic effect. "We should go to the nightclub and dance our troubles away," she explained excitedly as the two girls stared at her. Her smile faltered a bit as she got no reaction from her friends,"you don't like it?" Min-ah pursed her lips as she went over the negatives and the positives of that suggestion. After some pondering min-ah agreed to this plan, now it was just up to Ha Ni. The two friends looked expectantly at Ha Ni waiting for her reply. Ha Ni bit her lip and squinted her sleepy eyes as she thought it through. She couldn't let her friends down, as they were making the puppy dog face at her. Ha Ni let out a sigh,"lets do it." Min-ah and Joo-ri squealed in delight as they danced around the room.

"Not this one!" "Yah! You're tearing up my closet," Ha Ni looked in horror as her friends went threw her closet. They were looking for outfits to wear to club, Joo-ri already had this planned out, so she brought outfits for both Min-ah and Joo-ri. Now it was only Ha-Ni who needed a dress.

"Ha Ni you don't have anything sexy in here," Joo-ri grumbled as she was throwing dresses all over the room, with Ha Ni trying to pick them up behind her. Ha Ni grumbled under her breath as she pouted. "What's this?" "What thing," Ha Ni asked as she was trying to neat up her room.

Min-ah got a box from the bottom of the closet. "You'll thank me later -omma," Min-ah read out loud. "I don't remember this here," Ha Ni looked confusedly at the box. Joo-ri took the box from Min-ah. She opened the box and here eyes opened in surprise and she squealed in excitement. "This one Ha Ni! You are wearing it," Joo-ri decided as she pulled it out and showed her two friends.

"Omo," both the girls said breathlessly. It was a beautiful deep red dress. It was a short knit type of dress which would nicely compliment her skin. Joo-ri clapped her hands excitedly as she gave it to Ha Ni. Ha Ni looked at it carefully as she examined it. "Yah! Go put it on'" exclaimed Min-ah with a smile on her face as she ushered her to the bathroom.

While Ha Ni was dressing, Min-ah and Jo-ri got ready as it was already 9, and the club opened at 9:30. Min-ah wore a beautiful golden dress that hugged her slim figure and complimented her beautiful complexion. It was knee length and strapless. Joo-ri looked as gorgeous with a sea blue dress. It was also short but had one strap. As they were done doing their make up, Ha Ni came out of the bathroom and came into the room shyly. Her friends screamed in excitement, for Ha Ni looked sexy yet elegant. The dress hugged her slim frame but hugged her curves nicely. Ha Ni looked down in embarrassment, she believed the dress was too short, but she did feel confident in it.

They quickly sat her down and proceeded to give her make over. Ha Ni had a clear complexion, so the necessary was foundation, mascara and they also gave her some smokey eyes for the innocent yet sexy look. As they looked at their handy work, they smiled at eachother and nodded. Ha Ni was also given some red heels. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Ha Ni just in case we see Seung Jo, we're going to teach you how to play hard to get," Joo-ri explained. "How," Ha Ni asked dumbfounded. "Just remember these phrases," Min-ah smirked as they taught naive Ha Ni a valuable lesson.

Exactly at 9:30 did everyone entered the Baek residence at the request of Mama Baek. Geum-he snickered as she knew what was about to come. Seung Jo and the rest of the family gave her weird looks, she just dismissed them all as they sat in the living room, which was luckily next to the stairs.

Joo-ri and Min-ah came down without Ha Ni for she was still looking for a purse. As they took their last steps, everyone turned around in surprise. "My! You both look so beautiful," exclaimed Geum-he as she was the only one who knew they were at the house. "What are you both doing here," questioned Seung Jo with a cold tone to compare with his glare. "We're just waiting for Ha Ni," retaliated Joo-ri. Before Seung Jo had time to make another snide remark, Ha Ni came down the stairs slowly, but none the less gracefully as she held a matching clutch. She stopped when she noticed the family all gathered around in the living room, she smiled shyly and looked at her friends. One of the tips was to not look at their target, which makes them look at her.

Seung Jo could feel all the saliva in his mouth go dry and his heart beat race faster. Where could she go dressed like that? Suddenly this ugly feeling in his chest came back for the second time in a week. "Where are you going," he finally spit out the question that wouldn't come out of his mouth earlier.

Ha Ni looked at him threw her eyelashes innocently as she replied,"I'm going out." Yes, she knew this wasn't an actual answer, but hey all's fair in love and war. "Dressed like that? I don't think so. Go back up and change," Seung Jo replied calmly as he could, even though everyone knew what was going on. "Don't listen to him Ha Ni! You look beautiful," Geum-he cheered Ha Ni on. "You look pretty. For an idiot," replied Eun Jo quickly as he almost complimented that stupid girl. Ha Ni smiled and bit her lip as she looked at Seung Jo and looked away to Joo-ri as she nodded quietly.

"I'll be leaving now," Ha Ni said quietly as she started heading over to the door. Right before she got to it, she felt someone grab her wrist and pull her to the kitchen, which ended up being Seung Jo. He faced her with an annoyed expression,"what are you doing?" "I'm going to have fun," Ha Ni replied coyly. Seung Jo tightened his jaw, to which Ha Ni internally swooned over, he was so hot when he did that. She smirked as she saw his reaction. She looked up at him, batting her eyelashes, she whispered in his ear,"You should rethink about not going threw with this wedding." As she pulled away she gave a quick kiss to his neck teasingly and he gave a lil shiver that showed he was affected by her. As she was walking out the kitchen she whispered so low for only him to hear,"eat your heart out Baek Seung Jo."

As the door closed everything went quiet.

"Anyone up for scrabble," came an question from an excited Geum-he

The three friends were at the night club giggling. "His face was hilarious! Good job Ha Ni! You looked so great, you left him speechless," Min-ah laughed. Ha Ni smiled after taking a sip from her drink. She felt incredible, she had so much power over Seung Jo.

The music was thumping all over the club, a party atmosphere was really clear. People were dancing like there was no tomorrow. It was nice to get a break from all the stress of studying. Suddenly Joo-ri got up and dragged the girls to the dancefloor. The song hips don't lie by shakira. Min-ah and Joo-ri started to make an impression of the Spanish singer as Ha Ni blushed at the movement. With the encouragement of Joo-ri she started to get in the rhythm of things, she started to sway her hips to the song. The three friends started to lip sync the song as they danced to the beat.

As Ha Ni went to the bar to get another drink, somebody tapped her shoulder. Ha Ni looked up surprised to see her former suitor Kim ki-tae. Her eyes open in astonishment,"sunbae?" "Ha Ni what a surprise seeing you here! It must be fate," he smiled cheekily as he draped an arm around her shoulder. Ha Ni coughed uncomfortably but she didn't want to be rud, so she decided to ignore it. " would the beautiful lady give me the honor to dance," Ki-tae asked without actually waiting for a response as he pulled her to the dance floor.

Ha Ni noticed his lack of questions about Seung Jo. Did he know she was engaged, if she still was, that is. The song my hump by the black eyed peas started playing and Ha Ni got stuck to rhythm. Seung Jo walked into club Night at 11:30. Ridiculous, he scoffed in his mind. He was in denial that he was worried, using the excuse of mother worrying yet again. Seung Jo looked around the club trying to find his idiot fiancé. Idiot for him was his term of endearment for Ha Ni, it wasn't as sweet as it could be, but it was progress.

Joo-ri spotted him first and she looked at Min-ah and they both nodded. Min-ah went up to Ha Ni ,"target has been spotted, commence operation." Ha Ni bit her lip as the nerves built up. Should she be this daring? Could she go through with it? Neither the less, the plan had to go on. She started getting closer to Ki-tae, but not close enough for them to be touching.

As Seung Jo was searching through the crowd, he spotted red from the corner of his eye. He turns to see Ha Ni but to his surprise he sees her dancing with a guy, not just any guy,but Ki-tae! His heart started to beat uncomfortably in his chest and he swore everything he saw was red. The alarm in his head started to go off as the words the kept repeating in his head were SHES MINE!

Ha Ni spotted him immediately, he was always so handsome in whatever he wore. She noticed some girls checking out her man, she was about to do something about it,but remembered the plan. She smiled at Ki-tae as she asked him questions with a flirty face so Seung Jo would think she was smiting. As soon as she made eye contact with her beloved fiancé, the song single ladies by Beyoncé came on. She gave him a small flirty smirk as she danced to the song and lip sync to him.

Joo-ri and Min-ah decided to join Ha Ni on the dancefloor and follow her lead. She moves seductively as she recites the words back to her love. Ki-tae smirks as Ha Ni,still dancing, gets closer to him and when their lips almost touch, she throws him aside with a gentle push. Ki-tae looks at her dumbfounded. Ha Ni does the ring signal as she bats her eyelashes at a unmoving Seung Jo.

Once the song comes to an end, Ha Ni is surrounded by a bunch of males. She blushes at the attention, she looks at her friends for encouragement to get out of the circle. Suddenly, she felt she was lifted up bridal style, she lets out a light shriek as she wraps her arms around the unknown persons neck. She looks up to see non other than her beloved Seung Jo. "Seung Jo-ah put me down," she exclaims in a huff, though secretly she loves being in his arms. He ignores her commands and starts walking towards the exit.

"Seung Jo this is rude you can't just-" Ha Ni started to exclaim but was interrupted by Seung Jo capturing her lips in a possessive kiss. Ha Ni quickly responded to the kiss while intertwining her hands in his soft hair, pulling on his strands gently. This motion caused Seung Jo to let a strangled moan from his throat as he depended the kiss. The couple were too busy that they forgot they were still in the middle of the dancefloor, for they were receiving major cat calls. Ki-tae decided to break up the love fest as he went over to Seung Jo ready to fight. "Leave Ha Ni alone! I was here first," seethed an irritated Ki-tae. Seung Jo smirked as if he heard the funniest joke of all time, to which made Ki-tae more furious. "What's so funny punk," Ki tae asked. Seung Jo smiled as he said coldly,"I'll be leaving now. I'll also appreciate if you wouldn't seek out my fiancé anymore." And with that Seung Jo left the club with Ha Ni in his arms, leaving a disgruntled Ki-tae behind.

As they got closer to the car, Seung Jo let Ha Ni down and proceeded to walk to the car, with Ha Ni trailing behind. Once they got to the car, Seung Jo pinned Ha Ni to the car. Ha Ni looked up smirking which Seung Jo returned with a cold store. Seung Jo captured Ha Ni's lips in another passionate kiss, which Ha Ni returned and held him by his shirt collar so he would get closer. Seung Jo pulled away to kiss Ha Ni's neck, Ha Ni started to whimper in pleasure. "You're mine. Got that," Seung Jo muttered against her neck. Pain and pleasure went through her as Seung Jo marked her as his.

Ha Ni has never seen Seung Jo be so possessive, which she liked and decided to play with him a lil longer. "I'm single Seung Jo. I can like anyone that I want to, you don't own me," Ha Ni gasped out. Ha Ni could feel herself being aroused as she saw the possessive glint in his eyes. Seung Jo let out a low growl as he groped her ass which made her wrap her legs around his waist, they both moaned at the sudden contact. "You can't like anyone else," he seethed out as he started to rub her through their clothing, to which she let out a low moan and her back arched. Ha Ni was soaking wet and ready for Seung Jo to take her right there and

Then.

Ha Ni got off him as she pushed him a lil, to which Seung Jo looked at her confusedly. Ha Ni opened the back seat, pulled Seung Jo by his tie and pushed him in before getting on top of him and closing the door. Ha Ni kissed his lips teasingly before slowly going down to his jaw, then down to his neck, leaving lip stick marks all over. "I want you right now," Ha Ni whispered seductively in his ear as she started to unbuttoning his shirt. Suddenly Ha Ni was looking up at Seung Jo as he unzipped her dress, " you already have me."

At 1 am, the couple entered the Baek household. Geum-hee was waiting up to greet them back. She was positively grinning ear from ear as she noticed her two kids. Seung Jo had lipstick all over his neck and face, his shirt was untucked and the first two unbuttons undone. Ha Ni wasn't much the same. Her lipstick was smudged and her dress was on backwards, she was also barefoot. What made her beam with happiness, was that Seung Jo carried Ha Ni in on his back and held her heels in one hand.

They were both giggling over Ha Ni whispering sweet nothings in his ear, they didn't realize Seung Jo's mother was standing there until she cleared her throat. She raised her eyebrow playfully to which the teenagers flushed at. "It's nice to see you both made up," Geum-hee finally spoke up. "Ha Ni and I are both tired and are going to go sleep,"Seung Jo finally spoke up as he walked both of them up the stairs. Ha Ni turned her head slightly to see Geum-hee wink at her knowingly.

Ha Ni was in Seung Jo's embrace, on Seung Jo's bed at his instance. She giggled lightly at her finances antics. He could act like he didn't care, but his actions proved otherwise. She cuddled closer to him.

"So the wedding is back on," Ha Ni questioned teasingly. "Yah. Of course the wedding is back on, who else would have such weird taste as I do? If I let you go, you'd be a lonely lady with cats," Seung Jo responded back. Ha Ni scoffed as she pouted lightly. "You can deny it all you want but judging by how you ravaged me, you were jealous," Ha Ni declared happily as she stuck her tongue out at him. "Yah! Idiot just go to sleep. We need to go find your dress later."

Ha Ni snuggled comfortably in his arms. "I love you oh Ha Ni," Seung Jo whispered as he kissed her lips lovingly. Ha Ni smiled as she kissed back. "I love you too, Baek Seung Jo," she whispered back as they fell into blissful sleep.

To: Joo-ri and Min-ah

The plan worked! Target has been tamed ^_^

From: Ha Ni


End file.
